Deoxys: The Prophecy
by Arcanine Gal 242
Summary: A mysterious stone slab is found, talking about a great war and the end of the world. What happens when it starts coming true? **Chappy 1**. AAML Please review...remember, I can be an angry english person!
1. Default Chapter

****

At the beginning, its kind were strong

But the legendarys beat all but one

And cast it away

Eons and eons had past

New powers came into existence

Old ones started growing weak

But instead of dying, 

They made their homes on a sacred island

Away from people and danger

Their powers started to become very strong

But they could not leave the island

Nor could anyone access it

When the master is born

Darkness shall start to emerge

Forced under the many layers of earth

Its power will grow

Cast away, no way to reach it

14 years into the future

The creature's power will reach its peak

Shall it be unleashed from its confinement

All earth is doomed

One will stand tall

Trying to protect the world from its downfall

The creature will try to reach it

If it is set free

It'll take over the island and turn every thing evil

Current legendarys will be 

Turned against the world

They once protected

Darkness will evoke the planet

And all will be doomed

Until one trainer takes a stand

And puts a stop to it all

A great war will be fought

The trainer will stand victorious at the end

And all the lives of good pokemon

That were lost

While be brought back

Evil shall be destroyed

And the world will be at peace again

New will be united with old

All thanks to the master 

"Where was this found?" questioned a voice. 

"Southwest of the Pokemopolis site."

"How was it found?"

"One the excavators' Onix found it. It was found in a single room, here are the pictures," stated a second voice. 

"Hmmsend out another crew. We must find out more about this tiny piece of stone slab. The things mentioned on itthey might happen."

"Okay, I'll call headquarters and send out two more teams of pokemon and another group of excavators." Light footsteps could be heard echoing throughout the large room.

"Oh, and attach homing devices and micro-scopic camcorders to the pokemon so we can have them monitored at all times and observe the buildings."

"Finalized."

*~~***~~*

Author's Notes- Alrighty, I'm starting a new story! And its this incase you didn't know. This isn't a real chapter', but more like a prolouge to start it off. I just need to add a few more paragraphs to the first chapter and I'll put it up. R+R~!


	2. LatiosMoltresSuicune!

"Gather everyone here, and fast!"

"Everyone? All of em?"

"Is that not what I just said!"

"Yes your highness."

~*~*~*~*~*~

"Is everyone present?"

"Yes your highness."

"Good."

A large door opened and the creatures that were called upon were now waiting anxiously for whatever it was that seemed to be so urgent. 

"Zapdos?"

"Here."

"Articuno?"

"Here."

"Moltres?"

"Here."

"Mew?"

"Here."

"Entei?"

"Here."

"Raikou?"

"Here."

"Suicune?"

"Here."

"Ho-oh?"

"Here."

"Lugia?"

"Here."  


"Celebi?"

"Here."

"Regice?"

"Here."

"Regirock?"

"Here."  


"Registeel?"

"Here."

"Latias?"

"Here."

"Latios?"

"Here."

"Kyogre?"

"Here."

"Groudon?"

"Here."

"Rayquaza?"

"Here."

"Jirachi?"

"Here."

"Very good."

"Excuse me, Mewtwo?" piped up a small pokemon. Mewtwo turned around to look at the little pink pokemon.

"What is it Mew?"

"Why did you need us here? Hypno said it was important."

"Yes, I was just getting there. As you can all see, I have gathered the strongest legendary pokemon here. I'm sorry to say this, but the time has come."

A few small gasps could be heard echoing throughout the large room.

"I must review what has happened before it is too late."

"We all know the prophecy and it is the terms of coming true. Much to all of our dismay, Deoxys has finally come to fully control his powers. The prophecy speaks of one who awakens him and we must stop anyone at all finding his resting-place. For if he is found, the entire planet is doomed unless he is stopped. But we must fight a war."

"They speak of it being beaten by legendarys but we have found out that it meant only if it is defeated in battle. And in order for the world's protection, we shall allow ourselves to be captured by humans."

"Which humans?" asked Zapdos.

"A few selected ones that have been chosen by Hypno and can be trusted."

"And for who will have who for a trainer, here's the list. Entei, you will be caught by Diana Lepson. Articuno, one called Henry Birk will be your trainer for the time being. Zapdos, Penelope Tan. Groudon, Ryan Thomas. Ho-oh, Amy Williams. Lugia, Jeff Kent. Suicune, Misty Waterflower. Moltres, Brock Slate and Latios, Ash Kethum. Those that have not been named are Raikou, Kyogre, Regirock, Regice, Registeel, Rayquaza, Latias, Mew, Celebi, Jirachi and myself will be assigned special positions around the world. Raikou take guard over the area of Mt. Silver and the Indigo Plateau. Regirock will watch over the western side of Hoenn. Registeel will keep track of the eastern side. Kyogre watch over the waters. Rayquaza, watch over the whole of Kanto and Latias, protect Johto. If any of you encounter a problem, call either myself, Mew, Celebi or Jirachi. I will try to figure out who the master is and Mew and Celebi, you two will be trying to spot Deoxys. Jirachi, go anywhere you are needed. Do you all understand?"

"Yes."

"Good. Now, disperse yourselves among the world, for it may not be this way much longer."

*~*~*~*

"Hey Ash?" asked Misty seductively. A large gulp could be heard near her. "How about we make a deal?"

"Uh, wellwhat kind ofum, deal, Mist?"

"If you can tell me where we are, I'll forget the whole bike' thing, k?" Misty said, walking closer to him. When she reached him, she ran her right index finger from his chest up to his neck and looked him straight in the eyes.

"Uhthe woods?" Ash replied sheepishly. Misty's face suddenly clouded over with surpressed anger.

"WHAT? You don't know where we are again?" she snapped away from Ash's face and sat down on the ground against a tree. She suddenly looked back up at him. "Y'know, you've been traveling for more than four years and you still can't find your way out of a hat."

"Hey! Take that back!"

"Make me!"

"Well your scrawny!"

"Dense!"

"Ok, ok! Let's stop this before it goes too far, shall we?" asked Brock nicely, pulling Ash away from a raging Misty. "We can stop here." Brock offered, pulling out various cooking objects from behind his back. "I'll make us lunch!"

He didn't get any response but he continued heating up the batch of wood anyway. Ash and Misty were sitting on the ground, Misty against a tree and Ash on a rock when they heard some rustling from a bush.

"Maybe it's a pokemon! I'll catch it!" said Ash excitedly as he jumped up from the ground and reached for an empty pokeball.

"Go ahead," Misty commanded, with a wave of her hand. Hey, it wasn't in the water so the chances of it being a water pokemon were very thin. 

"Alright, show your face!" yelled Ash. He sprung at the bush, trying to tackle it. He was doing a pretty good job until it started growing. "Hey, Misty! Brock! What's happening?"

Misty shifted her gaze from her feet to Ash. Her jaw dropped and hung there loosely until she realized what Ash was on top of. "Ash! It's Latios!"

Looking down from his spot on the large pokemon, he saw that Misty was right. Without any further hesitation, he pulled out a great ball and threw it underneath him. Suddenly, there was nothing holding him up! He fell to the ground with an ouch' and opened his eyes to stare at the ball. It was captured.

"I caught Latios! I caught Latios!" Ash yelled, jumping up and down with the greatball in his hand. Brock, who had heard Ash's desperate calls, came to see what was wrong. Boy was he surprised with what he saw. 

"How could you catch Latios?" asked Brock.

"I threw a greatball at it!"

"Let's see it," Brock said. His young companion nodded happily and tossed the ball into the air. A large bird pokemon appeared in front of them. "You caught Latios!?"

"Omigod, it's wicked cute!" squealed Misty, who ran up to hug it. 

"Uh, yeah," said Ash, confused. Just then, another bird pokemon came out.

"Moltres?" screamed the three in unison. Not wasting any time, Brock grabbed a pokeball and tossed it at the flaming pokemon. It disappeared in a flash of red light into it. The ball started rocking, one, two, three, four. Ding!

"I caught a Moltres!" yelled Brock, joining Ash in his happy dance. Misty, however, was now very confused. 

"Where are all these pokemon coming from?" all of sudden, Suicune jumped out of the woods and tackled Misty to the ground. It tapped a pokeball with its snout and soon was also caught. "I caught a Suicune?"

"Hey, we all have a legendary pokemon now!" said Ash, giving a highfive to his friends.

"Maybe we should call and tell Pro. Oak," Brock suggested. Misty and Ash nodded and the group set off to in search of the nearest Pokemon Center (and Nurse Joy for Brock).

*~~***~~*

"Professor Oak? Operation Pokemopolis has called for two more teams of pokemon and one of excavators."

"Really? Okay. How many pokemon on each team?"  


"Twelve. And seven on human ones."

"Take these pokemon," commanded Oak, shoving twenty-four various pokeballs into the assitant's hands. 

"Which ones are they?"

"Three Machamp, four Machoke, one Blissey, one Lairon, one Aggron, two Graveler, one Golem, one Swampert, two Sandslash, two Donphan, one Rhydon, one Wartortle, one Nidoking, one Poliwrath, one Croconaw, and a Kadabra."

"Why Kadabra?"

"It can divert dangerous rock slides with its psychic powers."

"Okay. What about the human team?"

"Hmmwell, I'll send Tracey and Nurse Joy who are here with me right now. I believe that I should be getting calls from a group of three trainers, Ash Ketchum, Misty Waterflower, and Brock Slate today and another one from two other trainers, Jeff Kent and Am Williams who are also together. They will be at the site during the week."

"Okay."

*~~***~~*

_Where am I? Those pokemonthey did this to me! All of my familythey're gone. I'm alone.'_

But where is this place?I must find a way outand make them pay.'

****

With their lives.'

*~*~*

Author's Note~ Ok, first chapter done. I believe I missed the disclaimer in the prolouge, so here it is-

Disclaimer- I do not own pokemon. There, ya happy?! Besides, if I did, Growlithes, Arcanines, Houndours, Houndooms, Poochyena, and Mightyena would appear more often in the serieswhat elseOh! Misty would still be with Ash and if I decided to be **CRUEL** and not have her for the sixth season, then atleast I would know that Ash and Misty would get together and I'd know all the secrets about what was gonna happen, I would be filthy rich anda bunch of other crap.

Well, how'd ya like that chapter? Read and Review please! Thanks to all my reviewers )5( of em! Oh, and in the next paragraph, it's just some babbling and questions about the sixth season. **Spoilers to it, so please don't read on if you want to keep with the element of surprise.** Well, I warned you.

So, why the hell does Brock catch a Mudkip?! Why not Ash? I mean, in all the other main places, Johto and Kanto, Ash gets all the starters, so what are his fire and water pokemon going to be? I seriously doubt they would have two Mudkips and Torchics. So what's the dealio? IT MAKES NO FUCKING SENSE! **Sorry for the language, but it is rated PG-13**. Please, in your reviews, mention any thoughts or ideas you have about this. I would **really** like to know about other peoples opinions about it. I mean, they're doing this league different from all the other ones. Like, K & J (Kanto and Johto) Ash got all three starters and stayed with Brock and Misty. But for the O I (Orange Islands) he traveled with Tracey and Misty. And the O I didn't have any new pokemon so he couldn't get the three starters. I'm so confused! Let me know anything else, please! Toodles*~

__


End file.
